Semiconductor manufacturers are currently using deep ultraviolet (DUV) lithography tools based on KrF-excimer laser systems, operating at wavelengths around 248 nm, as well as ArF-excimer laser systems, which operate at around 193 nm. Vacuum UV (VUV) tools are based on F2-laser systems operating at around 157 nm. These relatively short wavelengths are advantageous for photolithography applications because the critical dimension, which represents the smallest resolvable feature size that can be produced photolithographically, is proportional to the wavelength used to produce that feature. The use of smaller wavelengths can provide for the manufacture of smaller and faster microprocessors, as well as larger capacity DRAMs, in a smaller package. In addition to having smaller wavelengths, such lasers have a relatively high photon energy (i.e., 7.9 eV) which is readily absorbed by high band gap materials such as quartz, synthetic quartz (SiO2), Teflon (PTFE), and silicone, among others. This absorption leads to excimer and molecular fluorine lasers having even greater potential in a wide variety of materials processing applications. Excimer and molecular fluorine lasers having higher energy, stability, and efficiency are being developed as lithographic exposure tools for producing very small structures as chip manufacturing proceeds into the 0.18 micron regime and beyond. The desire for such submicron features comes with a price, however, as there is a need for improved processing equipment capable of consistently and reliably generating such features. Further, as excimer laser systems are the next generation to be used for micro-lithography applications, the demand of semiconductor manufacturers for powers of 40 W or more to support throughput requirements leads to further complexity and expense.